memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Bombing of Kelvin Memorial Archive
}} Section 31 |belligerent2=Commander Thomas Harewood (under coercion) |date=stardate:2259.55 |location=Kelvin Memorial Archive, London, England |result=Attack on Starfleet Headquarters |casualties=42 men and women |scale=Terrorist attack }} The Bombing of Kelvin Memorial Archive was a terrorist attack carried out by former officer/Section 31 agent, Commander "John Harrison" against the Federation. History Prelude Following the destruction of Vulcan in 2258, Starfleet and Section 31 under Admiral began to search for ways to militarize Starfleet and defend the Federation from threats. The discovered the sleeper ship, and it occupants. Among it's occupants, was the Great Khanate's augment dictator, Khan Noonien Singh. Section 31 discovered and revived only Khan. They had Khan surgically altered to appear as a Englishman in Starfleet working at the Kelvin Memorial Archive under the name "John Harrison". In his role as Harrison, Khan was able to develop a new top of long-range torpedoes. He was also able to improve Io Facility's computer systems and the 's warp drive. Following his to Praxis, Khan then started to remember his true identity. He then discovered his crew's location and attempted to smuggle them in his torpedoes. He then confronted Admiral Marcus about this. However, Marcus and Section 31 discovered his crew and threatened to terminate them. Marcus then called in two jumpships to apprehend Khan. However, Khan escaped and believed that Marcus had killed his crew. Khan then went to London. The bombing Khan then planned his revenge on Marcus, the Federation, and Starfleet. Khan was able to coerce Starfleet/Section 31 Lieutenant Thomas Harewood to carry out the bombing by giving him a cure to his daughter's terminal disease. Khan then gave Harewood a explosive disguised as a Starfleet Academy class ring. After Harewood administered a transfusion of Khan's blood into his daughter's, Harewood then went to the Archives. There, he went to the basement and sent a message to Admiral Marcus telling that he was sorry and that "John Harrison" forced him to carry out this attack. Harewood then set off the bomb and was killed along with 42 other people. During the chaos, Khan was able to inspect a damage terminal to get Commander's Scott's confiscated transwarp beaming formula. Aftermath Khan also knew that Marcus would call a meeting at Starfleet Headquarters of Starfleet senior personell. Thus, Khan stole a jumpship and equipped it with a portable beaming device. Khan then attacked the Daystrom Conference Room where he killed all the attendees which included Admiral , Frank Abbott, and several other officer. Admiral Marcus and Commander Spock were able to take cover. Kirk was then able to disable the jumpship by throwing a phaser rifle and a hose into the jumpships intake port. However, as the jumpship crashed Khan then had himself beamed out of the jumpship prior to it's crash. Kirk, Spock and Commander then discovered that "Harrison" beamed himself to the one place Starfleet could not go to: Qo'noS' Ketha Province, Kirk and Spock told Admiral Marcus of this and believed that Harrison was defecting to the Klingon Empire. Kirk then volunteered to after him. Marcus allowed him to do so, He then told Kirk and Spock that the Archives was actually a facility for Starfleet's black-ops division, Section 31 and Harrison was one of it's operatives. He then told Kirk that Section 31 developed a new undetectable long-range torpedo and told Kirk to launch these from the edge of the Neutral Zone to eliminate Harrison. Marcus also reinstated Kirk and Spock back to the Enterprise. However, Marcus was actually using Kirk to execute Khan's crew, which were hidden inside the 72 torpedoes. Marcus also had the Enterprise's warp core sabotaged so that the Klingons would attack the Enterprise and start a war the Klingon Empire. Category:Events (alternate reality)